A Masterpiece
by Signy Siv Svitlana
Summary: Saat liburan musim panas, Watanuki tetap saja harus 'berbakti' pada Yuuko. Namun suatu hari di rumah Yuuko, ia bertemu seorang pemuda yang tidak memiliki hawa kehidupan. Yuuko malah sedang tidur. Apa yang terjadi? Oneshot. RnR?


**A Masterpiece**

**Disclaimer: XXX HOLic dan segala propertinya bukan punya saya. Saya tidak menghasilkan penghasilan apapun dari tulisan ini.**

NB: segala author's note silakan cari di homepage saya. Enjoy :D

~*~*~*~*~

Musim panas sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Namun, matahari masih memancarkan cahaya

panasnya dengan ganas. Liburan musim panas ini, biasanya para pelajar di Jepang akan tidur-tiduran, menyeruput es segar, atau pergi ke laut…

Tapi tidak dengan Watanuki. Libur maupun tidak, sama saja. Ia tetap harus melangakahkan kakinya ke rumah Yuuko, 'mengabdi', demi keinginannya.

"Tadaima…"

Bruk. Watanuki menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai teras Yuuko, mengatur nafasnya sejenak, lalu bangkit berdiri. _'Hem, lantainya masih berdebu…,'_ pikirnya, sambil menepuk-nepukkan pipinya yang kotor.

Watanuki lalu menyadari sesuatu, kediaman Yuuko kali ini begitu hening. Bahkan Maru dan Moro yang biasa menyambut dan menariknya di pintu masuk-pun tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

'_Mungkin mereka sedang mandi? Hari ini memang panas luar biasa tapi… TIDAK MENGURANGI CAHAYA KHARISMA TUAN WATANUKI YANG TERHORMAT INI! Hahaha~!!!_'. Kembali, Watanuki mulai narsis dengan dosis berlebih. Namun, Watanuki sama sekali tidak tertarik berpikiran mesum tentang Yuuko. Himawari memang nomor satu dalam pikirannya.

Saat melewati ruang tengah tempat Yuuko biasa menerima tamu, terlihatlah sosok pemuda seumuran Watanuki yang –Watanuki akui— lebih tampan dari dirinya. Kulitnya putih bersinar (layaknya bintang iklan di suatu produk pembersih). Rambutnya hitam kecoklatan. Mungin istilah 'bishounen' sudah tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Watanuki tertegun sejenak memandang pemuda itu, _'Semoga Himawari tidak pernah bertemu pemuda seperti ini… aku pasti 'kalah telak,_' gumamnya gelisah dalam hati. Tubuhnya yang kecil namun tegap itu memandang Watanuki. Mereka saling memandang.

Hening.

…

…

"Ah… apakah benar Anda pemuda yang bernama Kimihiro Watanuki?" tanya pemuda itu, memecah keheningan.

Watanuki tersentak dari kekagumannya, "A… ah... ya, benar… saya Kimihiro Watanuki…" Watanuki terdiam lagi, _'Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah menyebutkan nama asliku?! Bukankah sudah diperingatkan Yuuko?! Ah… sudahlah… sudah terjadi…Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…_'. Watanuki lalu balik bertanya, "Oh! Anda klien Yuuko, benar 'kan? Sepertinya sudah lama ya Anda datang dan menunggu. Saya permisi untuk membuatkan minum dulu…", kata Watanuki sambil ngeloyor pergi menuju dapur tanpa menunggu dan mendengar jawaban dari pemuda itu.

~*~*~*~*~

Di dapur, sambil membuat jus jeruk dengan buah jeruk asli, Watanuki gelisah. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya hawa kehidupan dari pemuda tadi. Tidak biasanya (bahkan setahunya, belum pernah) ada 'roh' atau semacamnya yang datang kemari, kecuali memang hitsuzen.

'_Mungkin ia minta 'diistirahatkan,_' pikir Watanuki, berusaha mencoba berpikir santai, _'Eh… tapi… diamana Yuuko? Bukankah ia selalu tahu jauh-jauh hari bila hendak ada klien yang datang kemari? Masa' dia keasyikan mandi, sampai lupa kalau ada klien yang datang?_'. Watanuki kembali gelisah, _'Disini 'kan tidak ada istilah 'tamu tak diundang…_'

Kegelisahan Watanuki bertambah, ia kebingungan apakah pemuda tadi dapat minum jus jeruk atau tidak, jika ia memang benar-benar 'roh'.

Setelah selesai menambahkan gula, selesai sudah jus itu. Watanuki juga membuat satu untuk dirinya sendiri nanti. Jus jeruk segar di tengah hari musim panas? Siapa yang menolak? (Apalagi kalau buatan Watanuki :P)

Dengan hati-hati, Watanuki membawa segelas jus jeruk nan menggoda itu dengan nampan menuju ruang tengah, "Maaf membuat Anda menung…"

Ngek

Zruut

Bruuusshh

Glotakk

Praaang!!

Kebingungan? Mari kita ulangi adegan diatas.

Karena kurang hati-hati dan dengan cerobohnya, Watanui menginjak seekor (?) mochi hitam yang terkenal menggemaskan di dunia CLAMP, yang sedang tertidur di lantai. Ia menginjaknya, dan sebagai karmanya, ia terpeleset dan jus yang dibawanya melayang dan tumpah tepat di kepala pemuda tadi hingga basah kuyup. Nampan dan gelas yang dibawanya pun otomatis jatuh terbanting dan pecah dengan sukses.

Watanuki sendiri terjungkal. Ia tidak menyangka kenapa mochi hitam itu tidur di lantai. Apa dia juga merasakan panas yang menyengat hari ini hingga terkapar di lantai?

"WATANUKI JAHAT! JAHAT! JAHAT!"

Belum selesai penderitaan Watanuki, Larg alias si mochi hitam, yang terbangun langsung mengamuk dan menendang-nendang wajah Watanuki yang masih terkapar. Siapa yang sangka meskipun kecil, tenaga Larg bisa dibilang cukup menakutkan…

"Watanuki…?," tanya Yuuko lemah dari kejauhan, "Ada apa?"

"A..ah.. maaf… aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu, Mokona…," Watanuki meminta maaf dengan takut-takut pada Mokona. _'Gawat, harus cepat kubereskan…,_' pikir Watanuki lagi. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil sapu, kain pel, dan handuk.

"Maafkan saya!" pekik Watanuki pada pemuda itu sambil melemparkan handuk sekenanya. Watanuki lalu mulai membereskan ruang tamu itu dari berkas-berks ulahnya. Sementara itu, Larg mengadukan hal ini pada Yuuko, yang ternyata sedang tidur, namun terbangun karena keributan tadi. _'Aduh, gawat… gelas ini bukan gelas 'harta' dari klien, kan? Bukan benda kesayangan, kan? Uwa… sampai ada serpihan kaca gelas yang masuk ke kolong sofa, pula!_'. Watanuki merutuk dalam hati. Dengan hati-hati ia menyapu kolong sofa tersebut denga mudah. Maklum, tangannya panjang. Namun bukan berarti ia pencuri.

PLOK! Glutuk glutuk glutuk…

"Ng? Apa itu tadi?" Watanuki kebingungan dengan sensasi suara asing yang didengarnya tadi. Namun, ia membiarkannya begitu saja, sampai…ia merasa ada hawa membunuh dan tatapan menusuk dibelakangnya…

"Waa… taa… nuuu… kiiii…" (font chiller)

Watanuki langsung berkeringat dingin. Tanpa menengok-pun ia segera tahu itu siapa. Ia bisa jadi santapan naga-entah-dari-dimensi-mana kalau sampai membuat Yuuko marah…

"Ma.. maaf… Yuuko.. apa… gelas ini… barang kesayanganmu?"

"Tidak…"

"A… apa benar kau tadi… sedang mandi?" tanya Watunuki salah tingkah.

"??? Tidak…" jawab Yuuko lagi, namun nadanya sudah tidak se-horor tadi.

"La.. lalu… apa hukuman yang harus kuterima? Jangan bunuh aku… aku masih muda… masih belum mendapatkan Himawa…"

"Coba kau lihat lagi pemuda tadi."

"… eh? …?!"

Watanuki terkejut bukan main. Kini pria itu sudah tidak berkepala. Ya, kepalanya terpenggal. Watanuki tercekat, tak dapat mengeluarkan suara apalagi menjerit. Ia pun menengok dan bertanya pada Yuuko, "Yuuko?! Kena… AAAAH!!!"

Akhirnya Watanuki dapat menjerit juga. Wajar saja, karena…

Karena kepala pemuda tadi sedang dijinjing Yuuko dengan tenangnya.

"Yu… Yuuko?! A-apa… eh… se-sebenarnya… siapa pemuda itu? Ke- kenapa aku… tidak merasakan hawa kehidupan dari pemuda itu tadi?!" Akhirnya Watanuki dapat berbicara juga, meskipun terbata-bata.

Yuuko hanya menghembuskan napas dinginnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala pemuda itu, membuat Watanuki jadi mual, "Kau ini manusia, kan? Apa kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?"

"… eh?" Watanuki tambah kebingungan.

"Kepala orang sampai terpenggal begini… lalu?" tanya Yuuko lagi. Watanuki sadar, lalu mendekati tubuh yang tak berkepala itu dengan takut-takut. Benar…

"Yuuko, ini… robot?"

"Tepatnya persocon_, personal computer_…", jawab Yuuko membenarkan, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, ia kembali menjadi horror, " dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku marah mengenai hal ini, Watanuki?!"

Watanuki yang sudah mulai tenang jadi ketakutan lagi. Ia menggeleng.

"Ini adalah persocon pertama di dunia yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, kau tahu?! Dan ini buatanku! Dan kau merusaknya!!! Padahal nanti sore baru akan kubawa untuk mendapat piagam penghargaan '_Guiness World Book of Record'_!!! Tapi ternyata aku lupa melapisinya dengan _waterproof_... sayang sekali…"

Watanuki berdiri kaku. Perlahan-lahan kepalanya menunduk dan menggumamkan satu kata, "…hitsuzen…"

Kini giliran Yuuko yang kaget. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan mengamini gumaman Watanuki, "Ah ya, kau benar—hitsuzen. Dan, aku benar-benar benci pada hitsuzen kali ini…"

~*~*~*~*~

Fin


End file.
